


A Drive Through Middle America

by RedHeadedWoman



Series: 52 Stories in 52 Weeks [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Driving, Car Accidents, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton is Sometimes a Mess, Don't drive tired, Driving, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Getting Together, Laura Barton is a Coulson, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, mentions of child abuse, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedWoman/pseuds/RedHeadedWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have a simple milk run into Canada. Grab the info and head home. Easy, right?</p>
<p>Wrong. So very, very wrong. </p>
<p>After an op goes wrong in Canada, Clint has to sneak across the border, survive a car accident and an annoyed nured, a combine harvester, and a bad man. All while trying to decide whether he's actually going back to SHIELD or not and what the hell he's gonna do about Coulson.</p>
<p>It ain't easy being Hawkeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drive Through Middle America

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was a story about a journey

Driving, Clint decided, really fucking sucked.

It wasn’t even the driving bit that sucked the most. No, it was the endless, tedious  _ boredom _ . Even with the radio, Clint was bored out of his goddamn mind and was slowly losing the will to continue. The horizon stretched out before him and to the side and behind him. Just endless fucking fields with the occasional stupid looking cow. Sometimes a horse.

The Midwest sucked.

Clint was exhausted, sore, and badly injured. He’d had an op, a milk run, in Canada and it'd gone to shit real quick. All he’d needed to do was gather up some intel and head home. Nothing serious, nice and easy. Least that’s what Coulson had said.

Clint had been caught red-handed by the bad guys (who knew Canada has such bad dudes?) and captured. Carted off to some warehouse and threatened in the usual way, Clint'd learned they had someone inside SHIELD. Clint couldn’t trust the organisation to help get him home safely.

So he’d gotten free, with a maybe too many injuries, stolen a car and driven for the border. It’d taken him two weeks to reach the border where he’d ditched the car and snuck into the States. Where he’d stolen another car and was now driving through the middle of fucking nowhere.

It wasn’t so bad, Clint reflected, pulling into a gas station. He'd found a good music station and it was good drive. But pain and exhaustion made driving dangerous at worst and downright stupid at best. He filled up the car and grabbed some water, Coke, and motherfucking donuts. Coulson had ruined him for snack food on the road.

It’d been nearly ten years since Coulson had found Clint, shot him in the leg, and dragged him into SHIELD. Four months later, Clint had officially joined SHIELD and started his training. Coulson hadn’t been his handler straight off the bat. Instead, he’d been shuffled between different handlers, 'til there were only a handful left who were willing to work with him. And vice versa. Then one of those agents had left Clint behind after a mission, believing him gone. Coulson hadn’t accepted that excuse and had come looking for Clint himself.

When they’d gotten back to SHIELD, Coulson had become his primary handler. Clint’d never looked back.

The man had still fucking ruined him. Stale, packaged, gas station donuts had quickly become Clint’s go to snack on long haul trips. Coulson, when he’d found out, had been quietly smug, the bastard.

Clint had briefly considered buying a disposable cell but had ultimately decided against it. SHIELD would have their eyes and ears out looking for him but he wasn’t ready for them to find him just yet. He needed to work out whether he actually wanted to go back to SHIELD or stay away a little longer. Either way he needed medical help and he was almost there.

Driving along the empty highway, Clint could feel his eyes getting heavy. He blinked hard several times, trying to wake himself up. He downed more of the coffee he’d picked up and shoved another donut into his mouth. He was almost where he was heading. Another couple miles and he’d be somewhere safe where he could finally rest.

With his eyes getting heavier, Clint pushed his foot to the ground and began picking up some serious speed. Maybe not the best idea he’d ever had but the closest he could get to where he was going the better. Either he’d make it or he didn’t. Either way someone he trusted would find him and call Coulson.

Clint’s eyes flew open. He jerked the steering wheel to get back onto the road proper. The car over corrected and he slammed into the only fucking tree for miles.

…

‘- course we have to call Phil, Laura,’ a rough voice said. Clint frowned. He was sore and lying on something soft. ‘Phil needs to know he’s here  _ and  _ what happened. Aren’t you curious about why he’s here? And injured?’

‘Yeah, Sam, I fucking am. But I’m not doing anything until Clint wakes up and tells us what he wants to do. Not a minute before, do you understand me?’ A woman said. The voices both sounded kinda familiar but Clint didn’t wanna wake up yet.

‘Yeah, alright. I’m gonna get some blankets for him.’ The rough voice said followed by heavy footsteps. A weight settled next to Clint on what was apparently a bed.

‘Clint, sweetheart? I know you’re awake,’ A hand ran through his hair, soothing and gentle. Clint grumbled, turning into the touch.

‘Tasha?’

‘It’s Laura, Clint. Time to wake up,’ Clint opened his eyes and looked up at Laura, Coulson’s sister. Clint moaned, curling on his side, around her. She laughed at him but kept smoothing her hand over his head which was nice. ‘Sam’s just gone to get you some more blankets.’ Sam, Clint remembered, was Laura’s husband. He'd only met Sam a few times but he knew Laura a lot better. She’d visited Coulson several times over the years and even stayed with him for two months after Coulson had been badly injured.

‘Laura.’ Clint muttered, struggling to sit up. Laura helped him, settling him against the pillows. Sam came back in then with another blanket, spreading it over Clint.

‘How ya feeling, Clint?’ Sam asked, standing next to Laura.

‘Like shit. Why?’

‘Cause I came across you sitting on the side of the road. You’d climbed out of the smashed car and collapsed in the middle of the road. You’re lucky I saw you and didn’t just run straight over you.’

‘Oh,’ Clint couldn’t remember anything about the crash and definitely not getting out of the car. ‘Sorry?’ Sam waved him off.

‘What are you doing out here, Clint? Some of your injuries aren’t from a car accident.’ Laura asked, poking the edges of a bandage on his arm.

‘You fix me up?’

‘I am a nurse, Clint. Course I fixed you up. Answer the question.’

‘Trouble in Canada,’ Clint shrugged, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Laura and Sam were both aware of what Coulson, Nat, and he did for a living. ‘Wasn’t meant to be anything serious but shit happens.’

‘And the reason you came here instead of calling Phil for an extraction?’

‘Bad guys knew I was there when they shouldn’t’ve. They’ve got someone inside SHIELD. Couldn’t risk it.’

‘You think Phil’s a bad guy?’ Laura demanded.

‘No, I just. Whoever overhears the call or whoever Coulson has to tell.’

‘Well, that’s stupid. Phil’s worried about you.’

‘He is?’

‘Yes, idiot. I called him yesterday. He said you’d gone off grid and he didn’t know what had happened. He’s worried, Clint.’

‘So I'll call him later,’ Clint promised. Laura levelled him with a truly filthy look and left him. Sam watched her go.

‘Don’t worry about her. She was worried ‘bout you. Wouldn’t let me call Phil.’

‘I don’t want him to know yet.’

‘Sounds stupid but alright.’

‘How’s Laura doing?’ Clint asked. Laura was a few months pregnant and had initially had a hard time of it.

‘She’s a lot better than she was. She doesn’t get as nauseous anymore.’ Sam told him. Clint nodded, happy for them. ‘Listen, I think you need to call Phil. At least let him know what’s happened and that you’re on your way back.’

‘I don’t know,’ Clint carded a hand through his hair. ‘I don’t know if I’m going back to SHIELD.’

Sam was silent for a minute. ‘Tell Phil anyway. Give him that at least, Clint. Whatever you decided, you’re more than welcome here.’

‘Thanks, Sam.’ Clint was grateful to both Sam and Laura. Though they weren’t his family they’d been welcoming from the moment he'd met them. It had been nice to have people outside of SHIELD who gave a shit about him.

…

‘Agent Coulson.’

‘Hey, Coulson,’ Clint greeted. It was late at night, hours after he’d woken up, and he’d only just decided he should call Coulson.

‘Barton. Where are you?’

‘I’m safe, Coulson,’ Clint assured. ‘Sorry I didn’t call in sooner.’

‘You should be,’ Coulson didn’t snap but it was a near thing. ‘Are you injured?’

‘Maybe?’ Clint winced when Coulson huffed down the line.

‘Barton. Report.’

‘Got caught in Canada,’ Clint was lying in bed and had the phone on speaker resting on the pillow beside him. Whenever he had to speak to Coulson like this, alone and over the phone, he did it this way. Where he could, pathetically, pretend Coulson was lying with him. ‘I was hurt pretty bad and had to get out. Took me this long to make it across the border and somewhere safe.’

‘Why’d it take you so long to check in?’

‘Because the bad guys knew I was coming, Coulson.’

‘You think they have someone inside SHIELD?’

‘I do, yeah.’

‘So you didn’t think you could trust me?’ Coulson sounded neutral but Clint knew the man well enough to tell he was hurt.

‘It’s not that I didn’t trust you, Coulson. I couldn’t trust SHIELD till I made it back.’

‘You’re safe?’

‘I’m with Laura and Sam,’ Clint told him. ‘I may have possibly fallen asleep at the wheel and crashed. Sam found me. I was heading here anyway. Also dehydration and exhaustion and other … stuff?’ There was silence on the other end of the line. ‘Coulson? You still with me?’

‘I’m still here,’ Coulson said. ‘A car accident? You fell asleep at the wheel and crashed.’ Coulson repeated. ‘Natasha is going to kill you.’

‘She’s there isn’t she?’

‘I’m going to kill you, Barton.’ Natasha snapped down the line. Clint heard a door slam.

‘She left,’ Coulson pointlessly noted. ‘I'll try to make sure she doesn't try coming after you before you get back.’ Clint hummed. ‘You are coming back, aren’t you?’

‘Probably?’

‘Very reassuring,’ Coulson said. ‘Natasha has no doubt gone to find whoever they’ve got in SHIELD. It’ll be dealt with by the time you get back.’

‘I know she’ll handle it. I thought I could trust SHIELD but maybe I was wrong.’

‘Do you trust me, Clint?’ Coulson asked. It wasn’t often he used Clint’s first name and Clint always liked the way he made it sound.

‘Course I trust you, Coulson. It’s SHIELD I’m not sure about.’

‘I won’t tell you what I think you should do because I’m pretty sure you know what I think. I will, however, tell you that whatever you decide won’t change things between us. Or you and Natasha.’

‘I know. When I make up my mind, I’ll let you know.’ Clint promised. Coulson huffed down the line.

‘Good enough. How’s Laura?’

‘Big,’ Clint laughed, glad to be talking about something else. ‘Sam said she’s doing a lot better.’

‘Good. She’s still refusing to send me any photos.’ Coulson grumbled. The man rarely showed any emotion outright but when he did it was usually because of his sister.

‘I’ll see what I can do,’ Clint said.

‘Thank you. I’m glad you went to them,’ Coulson said. ‘I’m glad you trust them.’

‘They’re good people,’ Clint rolled onto his side, pretending he was curling into Coulson’s body. ‘Plus Laura’s a nurse and I kinda need medical.’

‘Of course you did,’ Clint could hear the smile in Coulson’s voice. ‘How bad?’

‘Not too bad. I’ll be fine in another couple days.’

‘Well, that certainly makes a nice change.,’ Coulson laughed softly.

‘It sure does. 'Sides, I gotta keep your life interesting somehow, boss.’

‘I get plenty of excitement without you getting only a little injured compared to ending up critical,’ Clint heard Phil drop onto a couch and a TV turn on.

‘Wait, where are you?’

‘I’m at home. Why?’

‘I thought you were still at the office. It’s only, what, half nine? If I’d known you were at home I wouldn’t’ve bothered you.’

‘You aren’t bothering me, Clint,’ Coulson sounded genuine. ‘Natasha was here because she was worried about you. You’ve been here before too, Clint.’

‘Still,’ Clint argued. ‘I wouldn’t have called you had I known.’

‘I’m glad you did, Clint. Like I said, I was getting ready to head out myself to find you and bring you home safe. So, I’m glad you called to let me know you were safe.’

‘Okay,’ Clint muttered. ‘Listen, I should head to bed. I’m still exhausted and Laura’s giving me the good stuff.’

‘Alright. I’ll speak to you again soon. Look after yourself, Clint.’

‘Will do, boss.’ Clint ended the call without saying goodbye. He had some thinking to do after all.

…

Three days later, Laura was satisfied with how Clint was healing and was allowing him to leave. She and Sam had packed up an old truck of theirs with plenty of food, water, and gas enough to get him most of the fifteen-hundred plus miles back home. As well as a shit load of medical supplies.

‘Drive careful and stop of a night to get some proper sleep,’ Laura instructed as she double checked a dressing around his arm. ‘Get plenty of water and food into you.’

‘I promise, Laura.’

‘You fucking better, Clint. If I hear you’ve made yourself worse or gotten in an accident even Phil and Natasha won’t be able to save you. Is that clear?’

‘Yes, ma’am.’ Clint swore. Laura narrowed her eyes at him. Clint held his hands up in surrender.

‘I think he gets it, Laur.’ Sam added in for him. Clint grinned at the guy. Over the last couple days, he’d gotten to know Sam better and he liked the guy. He and Laura were good people and Clint would be forever grateful to them.

‘Sure I do,’ Clint kissed Laura’s cheek and shook Sam’s hand. ‘I promise I’ll be good, Laura. I'll text you every night. Good enough?’

‘Good enough,’ Laura agreed. ‘So long as you also text Phil every night to let him know you’re okay.’

‘Laura. Stop trying to force him.’ Sam grumbled.

‘I’m not forcing,’ Laura slapped Sam’s arm. ‘I’m encouraging the both of them to talk outside of work.’

‘Why?’ Clint asked suspicious.

‘Because you’re gone on my big brother and he’s too much of a dope, and too far gone on  _ you _ , to realise. So, yes, I’m giving you both a push but you need it. Now, get in the car and get going. Go home, talk to Phil, and make out.’ Laura pushed him towards the car, without giving him a chance to think. 

‘I’ll get this back to you,’ Clint said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

‘Don’t worry about it,’ Sam waved a hand. ‘You keep it. I was gonna sell it soon anyway.’

‘I’ll send you some money for it then. Thanks again, guys. Bye!’ Clint started the car and backed out before they could tell him not to spend any money. He saw Sam huff and start complaining to Laura but she obviously wasn’t listening, instead waving to Clint.

…

**_1,400 miles to go_ **

Clint drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music. The windows were down and the music was loud.

_ ‘And do you believe in rock and roll, _ ’ Clint sang loud as he fucking liked. ‘ _ Can music save your mortal soul ...’ _

**_1,300 miles to go_ **

Clint groaned, tempted to bang his head on the steering wheel. He was stuck behind a fucking combine harvester. There was a line of other cars and trucks both in front of and behind him. Clint had been forced to turn the music down while they trundled along.

For the last mile or so, Clint’s mind had replayed Laura’s words over and over. It didn’t matter how she knew that he was gone on Coulson but he wasn’t quite ready to believe Coulson felt the same way.

For the longest time, Clint had had a stupid crush on Coulson. Clint had fallen in love with him not long after Coulson had become his handler. Natasha had known the instant she’d seen the two of them together. She’d been bugging him about it ever since, trying to get him to talk to Coulson and admit his feelings. Clint wasn’t at all ready for that conversation.

**_1,201 miles to go_ **

The fucking harvester had finally turned off and Clint had put his foot down to reach his hotel for the night. If it hadn’t been for the stupid harvester, Clint would’ve been a hell of a lot further along than he was. Still, he could see the hotel sign. All he really wanted was a shower and a hot meal. Well, a hot-ish meal anyway.

Pulling into the lot, Clint realised he might end up with a warm-ish meal. Maybe.

He was right. It wasn’t quite a rat infested dump but it was definitely roach infested. Clint sighed, dropping his bags in the room. He put everything else out of his mind and jumped in the shower which thankfully had hot water.

After sloughing off the dirt and grime of the day, Clint felt a lot better. The room didn’t even look so bad anymore. It was a simple room. Nothing more than a bathroom, a double bed, a couch, a TV, and microwave and kettle. Clint threw a frozen meal into the microwave and flicked through the channels on the TV till he found some shitty reality TV.

**_Me:_ ** _ made it to hotel. all fine. night. _

**_Laura:_ ** _ Look after yourself. Text Phil, eat something warm, and sleep. Night, Clint. _

Clint rolled his eyes at Laura’s text and plugged the phone into charge. Sam had gotten the phone for him and programmed four numbers into it. His and Laura’s, Coulson’s, and Nat’s. Clint grabbed his dinner and tucked in as a bride on TV started screaming at her maid of honour for sleeping with her fiancée.

**_Me:_ ** _ in hotel 4 the nite. shitty but beds not bad. _

**_Nat:_ ** _ Good. Sleep well. Learn to text. Night. _

Clint dumped his stuff in the trash. He double checked all the locks and the knife under his pillow.

**_Me:_ ** _ hey boss. in hotel 4 the nite. safe & sound. no accidents. combine harvester got in the way. _

**_Phil:_ ** _ Combine harvester? Please tell me you're at least listening to good music. _

**_Me:_ ** _ whats ur def of good? don mclean and acdc r good. _

**_Phil:_ ** _ Yes, they are. Everything else you listen to is rubbish _

**_Me:_ ** _ bullshit. also yes harvester. fucking thing _

**_Phil:_ ** _ Glad you’re having fun. Stay safe. _

**_Phil:_ ** _ Thank you for letting me know you’re okay. _

**_Me:_ ** _ anything 4 u boss _

**_Phil:_ ** _ Learn to text. _

Clint laughed at Coulson’s texts and put the phone on the bedside table. He really needed to sleep.

**_1,000 miles to go_ **

Driving still fucking sucked, Clint thought. It had started raining. Because of course it fucking would.

**_950 miles to go_ **

**_Me:_ ** _ i hate rain _

**_Phil:_ ** _ I’m terribly sorry to hear that. I hate having to deal with junior agents who can’t tell which end of a bazooka is the bad one _

**_Me:_ ** _ youre kidding rite? _

**_Phil:_ ** _ I wish. I have to stop Fury from disavowing the agent. I’m sure the rain will stop soon and you can put your window down again. Listen to something other than rock for a change. _

Yeah, right.

**_890 miles to go_ **

The rain had finally fucked off which was nice and Clint had ended up in another slightly shitty motel for the night. After sending off the required texts, he flopped back in bed and flicked through the channels on TV. There weren’t even any good reality shows on.

Huh. The porn channel in this place gave a pretty graphic still image of the scene. Clint shrugged and started scrolling through the movies. He stopped on a gay film and focused on the image. An older guy, with balding brown hair, was being pounded into the mattress by a blond with impressive arms.

Clint paused only a moment before buying the film. He fast forwarded through the cringey foreplay. The balding guy, Mark, was being blown by the other one, Tex (seriously?). Clint watched for another few moments before shoving his pants down to his ankles and kicking them off. He lightly stroked himself as on screen Mark shifted to his hands and knees and Tex started eating him out.

Clint groaned, tightening his fist and stroking a little faster. He couldn’t help imagining Coulson on his hands and knees, moaning and begging while Clint used his fingers and tongue to open him up. Clint spread his legs and pressed a finger against his hole. He didn’t have any lube so wasn’t gonna try anything more but the pressure felt good.

Would Coulson, Phil, like being eaten out or would he prefer straight up fingers? If he even bottomed at all. Clint groaned, thumbing the head of his cock. On screen, Mark was begging for it. Clint would beg for Coulson to fuck him. To hold him down and fuck into him.

Clint stopped watching the porno for a minute, his eyes closed, as he jerked himself harder and faster. On screen, Tex was holding Mark face down, pounding him into the mattress, and holding Mark’s throat. Clint’s hand froze on his dick. It kinda looked like Mark was struggling to breathe.

Clint hastily turned the TV off and hopped around as he pulled his pants back on. He ducked into the bathroom to wash his hands. Fuck that shit. He wasn’t gonna watch anything where someone looked like they were being hurt, real or not.

**_721 miles to go_ **

Clint had run out of gas so had pulled into a station to fill up and grab some donuts. They were wonderfully stale and perfectly powdered. Clint ate half the package before he was even back on the road. Stupid Coulson and his habits.

**_630 miles to go_ **

Clint had fallen face first onto the bed as soon as he’d gotten into his room for the night and fallen asleep pretty much straight away. He hadn’t reached the motel till almost eleven and had been to exahusted to do much else.

Now, at ten in the morning, he was blearily staring down at his phone and the list of texts he’d gotten through the night.

**_Laura:_ ** _ We haven’t heard from you yet. Hope you’re okay. _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Pretty sure you’re asleep but if not text Laura and Phil. You’re worrying them _

**_Nat:_ ** _ Idiot. Text Phil when you wake up _

**_Phil:_ ** _ I assume you’re okay and simply fell asleep before you could text. Sleep well, Clint. _

_ Clint opened up a group text to the lot of them. _

**_Me:_ ** _ im okay. sorry. got to motel n went 2 sleep. sorry again _

Clint threw the phone on the bed to shower.

**550 miles to go**

Clint helped out with the multiple car accident till the professionals got there. He managed to get a young girl out of one of the cars but her mother would need the jaws of life. Clint sat on the side of the road with the girl, patching her up as much as he could with the medical kit Laura had given him. The girl was quiet now. She’d spent a few minutes screaming for her mother until Clint had managed to calm her down a little.

‘My name’s Clint. Can you tell me yours?’ Clint smoothed a Disney princess band-aid over the girl’s wrist.

‘Bella,’ she sniffed. ‘Is my mama gonna be okay?’

‘I don’t know, sweetheart,’ Clint told her. ‘But you see how they’re pulling your car apart?’ Bella nodded, leaning against Clint’s side. ‘They’re tryna get your mama out so they can help her.’ Bella nodded again. The paramedics had tried to take her over to the ambulance but she’d been reluctant to leave Clint so they’d left her be. Though there was one staying close by as they helped someone else.

‘Are you like them?’ Bella asked, pointing at the medic.

‘No, I’m a spy,’ Clint whispered. Bella stared up at him, her worry momentarily forgotten.

‘Really?’

‘Yep. But it’s a secret so you can’t tell anyone, okay?’

‘I promise,’ Bella said, smiling a little. ‘You catch bad guys? Like my dad?’

‘I catch lotsa bad guys,’ Clint said. He made a mental note to call Nat and get her to look into whoever this guy was. ‘Sometimes they’re big guys who want to hurt lots of people. And sometime they’re different bad guys who just want to hurt little people.’

‘Like me?’ Bella asked, curling into Clint. He wrapped an arm around her.

‘Yeah, Bella, like you. Does your dad hurt you a lot?’

Bella shrugged. ‘Sometimes. He hurts mama more.’

‘Do you know his name, sweetheart?’

‘David. He’s over there.’ Bella pointed at a man leaning against one of the cars involved in the massive accident. The guy was watching him and Bella. ‘I think he hit us with his car.’

‘You’re sure?’ Bella nodded against him. Clint glanced around and caught the attention of a female cop. She came over and crouched down with them. ‘Bella, you wanna tell this officer what you told me?’

‘Uh-huh. That’s my dad. He hurts me and mama sometimes. He hit us with his car today.’

‘He did, huh? Well, that’s not good.’ The officer said. Clint pulled his SHIELD ID and passed it to her. She looked over the badge and then looked him over. She finally nodded.

‘Bella, sweetheart, you remember what I told you?’ Bella hummed. ‘Good girl. I’m gonna talk to your dad for a minute and this nice officer is gonna stay with you okay?’

‘Okay,’ Bella let go of him and grasped the officer’s hand instead. She began asking the officer about her mother. Clint left them be and went over to the man.

‘Excuse me, sir. I’m Agent Clint Barton,’ he flashed his ID at the guy. ‘Can you give me your name?’

‘David Cheney.’ The guy looked mean. His knuckles were all busted up.

‘You were involved in the accident?’ Cheney nodded. ‘You’ve only got damage to the front end of your vehicle. Who’d you ram?’

Cheney glared at him. ‘I didn’t ram anyway. Someone ran into me and pushed me into the intersection. They ran into me.’

‘Really? Your daughter tells me a different story.’ Clint watched the realisation cross his face. Cheney went to rush past him so Clint grabbed him by the neck and slammed back onto his car. ‘You will stay away from your wife and daughter. If you ever bother them again, if you ever touch or harass either of them ever again I will come back for you and I will make you regret ever touching them. Do you understand me?’ Cheney nodded, struggling for breath. Clint dropped him to the ground and let the cops take over.

‘Clint! My mama’s out of the car,’ Bella raced over to him and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the ambulance. Her mother was on the stretcher, wake and lucid. ‘She’s gonna be okay!’

‘I think so,’ Clint helped her up into the ambulance. ‘Bella, if your dad ever hurts you or your mama again I want you to tell me, okay? Call this number and I’ll come for you.’ He gave Bella his card with both his own numbers and Coulson's. She read what was on there, nodded, and put it in her pocket. Bella threw her arms around his neck to hug him.

‘Thank you, Clint.’

**500 miles to go**

‘I dunno, Coulson. Just keep on eye them, please?’ Clint was sitting on his bed in another shitty motel, talking to Coulson on the phone.

‘I’ll do what I can,’ Coulson promised. ‘I’ve got the report from the local officers. From what they say, you aren’t giving yourself enough credit for your actions today.’

‘Anyone else should’ve done the same. Lot of ‘em did.’

‘True, but your you, Barton. You saved a young girl and her mother from an abusive man today. I’m proud of you, Clint.’

‘I hate when you do that. Compliment me like it’s nothing.’

‘It is nothing,’ Coulson huffed. It was a conversation they’d had before. ‘You did well today, Clint, and I will never understand why you won’t accept my compliments.’

‘Night, boss.’

‘Good night, Barton.’

**_423 miles to go_ **

**_Nat:_ ** _ Of course he cares about you, idiot. Coulson’s compromised by you. Because of you. _

**_Me:_ ** _ get fucked nat. coulson doesn’t see me like that n u noe it _

**_Nat:_ ** _ I know what I know, idiot, and I know Coulson has feelings for you. No idea why but we have different tastes. I like my men a little harder around the edges _

**_Me:_ ** _ u love me n u now it. dont lie _

**_Nat:_ ** _ Talk to Coulson. The man is worried about you. _

…

**_Me:_ ** _ nat says ur worried bout me _

**_Phil:_ ** _ Your texting is terrible. And yes, I’m worried about you. You still haven’t told me what you’ve decided. _

**_Me:_ ** _ not telling till i get back to ny. u just gotta keep guessin boss _

**_Me:_ ** _ and my textings fine. asshole _

**_Phil:_ ** _ Of course, Clint. Go to sleep. _

**_260 miles to go_ **

Clint somehow ended up in a nicer hotel for the night with room service so he’d treated himself to steak. Closer he got to New York the more Clint thought about he was going to do when he did get back.

Coulson and Nat hadn’t yet said anything about finding the bad guy within SHIELD. He knew they were still working on it but still. The thought of it lingered. What if it was someone he’d trusted. Someone he’d thought he could be friends with. Clint really should know better by now. After being abandoned by Barney and Trickshot, why should anyone at SHIELD be any fucking different.

**_220 miles to go_ **

Clint just really wanted his own bed.

**_150 miles to go_ **

He really missed Nat.

He wanted to tell Coulson, Phil, the truth about how he felt.

**_100 miles to go_ **

Fuck SHIELD. Fuck spy work. Fuck driving and assholes who didn’t know how to use their turn signals.

Fuck car accidents.

**_89 miles to go_ **

**_Me:_ ** _ small ding in the side. nothing serious. im ok _

**_Laura:_ ** _ Good. Don’t fucking do it again _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Laura’s pissed. Glad you’re okay _

**_Nat:_ ** _ Idiot _

**_Phil:_ ** _ No one uses their turn signal. This is nothing new. You’re a spy, for god’s sake. You should know better. _

‘Fuck you too, Coulson.’

**42 miles to go**

Clint had been forced to stop for the night one last time. So close yet so far. Lying in bed, having sent off his texts for the night, Clint just wanted to relax. He huffed and shucked his pants. Fuck it, he had lube tonight.

He squirted some over his fingers and fisted himself, enjoying the slick slide. It’d been a while since he’d been able to do this properly and he didn’t think he’d last very long. He tweaked his nipple, running a hand over his body, and pressed a wet finger to his hole. Clint squeezed the base of his cock as he carefully slid a finger inside himself.

_ ‘Fuck _ ,’ Clint gasped. He could imagine Phil between his legs, a finger in Clint’s ass, his mouth on Clint’s cock.

Clint pressed a second finger in and began stroking himself again. He swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, pressing into the slit. The angle was a kinda awkward but Clint managed to brush his fingers over his prostate. He swore, lifting his hips off the bed. His hand sped over his cock, heedless of the friction and the slight, pleasant burn in his ass.

‘Phil,’ Clint whispered as he came over his hand. It was quick and dirty and still left Clint reeling.

**_0 miles to go_ **

Clint had told Coulson he’d probably need another few days away from SHIELD to make sure he was okay with whatever his decision would be. He mainly just wanted to see if he could surprise the man. He’d bought a packet of the donuts Coulson liked best. He'd sneaked into HQ and Clint was now in the vents on his way to Coulson’s office.

He had, of course, decided to stay with SHIELD and was looking forward to telling Coulson and seeing the look on his face. Clint finally reached the vent in Coulson’s office and looked down. Coulson was sitting at his desk, listening to an agent.

‘- see why you’re so hung up on Barton coming back,’ the agent, Santiago, was saying. He'd been one of Clint’s early handlers who’d never made the time for Clint. ‘He’s an excellent sniper, sure, but there are others who’re just as good. He’s not so special. Certainly not enough to warrant the kind of treatment he gets.’

‘Agent Barton is, by far, the best sniper we have and is an excellent agent,’ Coulson said, not looking up from his work. ‘You were his handler for a time. You know this as well as I do.’

‘Well, yeah, sure. But he’s insubordinate, arrogant, stubborn, everything you wouldn’t want in an agent. He questioned every order I gave, every role he had in every mission. He demeaned my command in front of other agents. God only knows why Fury agreed to hire him in the first place. Or why you bothered to bring him in at all.’

It was nothing Clint hadn’t heard before. Still, it was kinda nasty. Coulson seemed to agree as he finally set down his pen and looked up.

‘Clint Barton is a better agent than you will ever be, Santiago. Besides being an excellent agent and the best sniper I have ever known, Clint Barton is a good man. In the years I’ve been his handler, he has never once been insubordinate. Arrogant and stubborn, yes, but not out of spite or because of a mean heart. He has questioned orders I’ve given him but never without good cause. The reason, I suspect, that Agent Barton questioned you is because you had no idea how to handle him or how to properly utilise his skills.

‘Clint Barton knows his skills and can see things you and I could  _ never  _ hope to see. He will spot sight lines and positions we never could. I will trust his judgement when it comes to his own abilities. How can I not? I don’t know archery like he does. I don’t know how his mind works, but, by god, I wish I could. What I wouldn’t give to be able to look into his mind and know what he truly thought of me or of a mission or order I gave.

‘Agent Santiago. Barton never demeaned your command. You did that yourself. Why do you think he requested a different handler? Why do you think I took him on? Because Clint Barton knows who he is, knows his own skills and abilities, and I will never doubt that man. You, on the other hand, I doubt constantly. From your ability as an agent to your personality. Now get out of my office. If I ever hear of you saying another bad word about Agent Barton I will make you regret it.’

‘You’re insane, Coulson. Barton is -’

‘What did I just say, Santiago? Get out.’ Coulson ordered. Santiago threw him one more disdainful look before left, slamming the door behind him. 

Once Coulson had settled back in his chair, Clint opened the vent and lowered himself down. He settled into the chair Santiago had left and kicked his feet up onto the other chair. 

‘Afternoon, sir,’ Clint greeted. ‘Brought you your favourite.’ Clint handed over the box of donuts. Coulson accepted them.

‘How long were you in the vents, Agent Barton?’

‘Long enough to hear you defend me. Thanks for that by the way.’

‘Your welcome,’ Coulson frowned down at the box.

‘Wrong ones, sir?’

‘No, no. These are. Thank you, Barton.’ Coulson set the box aside, though he was still half eying them.

‘Sir?’

‘Barton. Clint. I didn’t think you’d be in until tomorrow.’

‘Wanted to surprise you,’ Clint shrugged. ‘No big deal.’ Coulson’s frowned deepened. ‘Figured I’d stay on with SHIELD.’

‘Really?’ Coulson’s entire demeanor brightened, though most people wouldn’t’ve noticed. Coulson’s expressions were subtle and most people didn’t know the man well enough to pick up on it. It was a point of pride with Clint that he was one of those few. ‘I was hoping you would.’

‘Course you did,’ Clint grinned. ‘Who else would bring you stale donuts?’

‘Who else indeed?’

‘Oh. Before I forget,’ Clint dug his phone out and pulled up the photo he’d snapped of Laura. ‘As promised.’ He handed the phone over to Coulson who smiled when he looked at the picture. ‘She’s getting pretty big.’

‘She is, yeah. She’s only got another four months.’ Coulson handed his phone back over and Clint sent the photo through to Coulson.

‘Coulson. Everything’s okay right?’

‘No. I mean, yes. I’m sorry. It’s nothing to do with you, Barton. Junior agents.’ Coulson added almost like an afterthought and spread his hands over the paperwork on his desk. Clint had kind of expected a warmer welcome, rather than serious, distracted Agent Coulson.

‘Right, well, I’ll get out of your way then.’ Clint stood abruptly to leave.

‘Clint. Wait. I’m sorry,’ Coulson came around the desk and grabbed his arm. ‘I truly am glad you’re back, Clint.’

‘Thanks, Coulson.’ Clint nodded. Coulson's frown had disappeared and he seemed - nervous almost. 

‘You know, you could call me Phil,' Coulson said, with a small shrug. 'Otherwise it could make what I'm about to do a little strange.’

‘What are you gonna do next? Phil.’ Clint asked. Phil gave him a small smile and stepped closer. The grip he had on Clint’s arm shifted into something softer.

‘Tell me to stop,’ Phil challenged as he slid his hand up Clint’s arm and kissed the corner of Clint’s mouth. Clint twisted into the kiss, capturing Phil’s lips.

Kissing Phil was better than Clint could’ve hoped. Clint threaded his fingers into Phil’s hair and tugged him closer, deepening the kiss. They kissed till they couldn’t breathe, their bodies pressed together.

‘Phil,’ Clint groaned and pressed his lips to Phil’s jaw. ‘You’re my handler.’

‘I am,’ Phil lightly ran the pad of his thumb over the swell of Clint’s bottom lip. ‘There's nothing against this in SHIELD regs, though there is paperwork.’

‘Course there is.’ Clint ducked in and kissed Phil. ‘Paperwork can wait. Better things I wanna do to you. Up to you where that happens though.’

‘Clint,’ Phil moaned as Clint lightly bit his neck. 

‘Phil. I am not waiting any longer than I have to to get you into bed. Preferably naked.’ Clint pressed their hips together to show him just how bad he didn’t want to wait. Phil huffed but gripped Clint’s hips.

‘My apartment?’

‘Helluva a lot better than my SHIELD bunk,’ Clint agreed. Phil kissed him, chaste and quick.

‘I need to finalise some things here first.’

‘Take all the time you like.’ Clint forced himself to step back and dropped onto the couch while Phil went back to his desk. Clint watched him power through his work for a while. Despite his initial reservations about coming back to SHIELD, Clint was glad he’d come back. Apart from this thing with Phil. Clint still wasn’t entirely sure he could believe what had happened, what was going to happen. But he wasn't gonna think to hard about it just yet. He'd wanted this, wanted  _ Phil  _ for so long nothing, he wasn't going to let anything get in their way. 

‘I meant to tell you,’ Phil said after a few minutes. ‘Natasha believes she’s found the inside man you’re Canadian friends had. She’s talking to the agent now.’

‘Which agent?’

‘Woolson.’ Clint shrugged. ‘I’m not surprised you don’t recognise the name. She works in the Chicago office.’

‘Well,I’m sure Nat’s more than capable of dealing with her.’

‘I think she’s maybe enjoying it. Come on, I’m finished.’

‘Good. I want you naked and begging.’ Clint grinned. Phil rolled his eyes but accepted Clint's kiss when he leaned towards him for one. 

'I don't think I'll be the one begging, Clint,' Phil said. 'I intend to take you apart and have you begging for me to fuck you before long.' Clint shivered against him. This was gonna be fun. 

…

‘Fan mail? Seriously?’ Clint asked, dropping down beside Steve.

‘It’s not all good,’ Steve said, frowning at the letter he was reading. ‘This lady, for example, thinks we should’ve let the nuke destroy New York. Something about a hot bed of sin.’

‘Huh. Can’t keep everyone happy I guess,’ Stark said, flipping through his own letters. It’d been a few months since they’d saved New York. Clint and Nat had both moved into the tower with the others. And, when Phil had been released from medical, he’d joined them. Nat had dragged them both down to join the others for the stupid mail.

‘Here.’ Nat dropped a stack of letters in front of him. ‘All yours.’

Clint flicked through the surprising number of letters. He wasn’t real interested in what these people had to say about him and what he’d done. He certainly didn’t deserve any fan mail. As he looked over the envelopes, and listened to Bruce read out one of his letters, a return address caught his attention.

Bella Cheney.

Clint ripped the letter open after flashing it at Phil and Nat. Phil smiled at him, and handed Nat another of her letters. There was one, neatly folded pages inside the envelope. On one side of the page was a had-drawn picture. It was pretty good actually. In it, Clint, in his uniform, stood with his bow hanging from one hand with New York behind him. It kinda looked like he'd save New York all by himself. It was impressive. He turned it over to the read the letter scrawled on the back.

_ Dear Clint, _

_ I saw you on the news, fighting those aliens. I’ve thought a lot about you over the years and what you did for me and my mother. I want you to know that we’re both safe and happy. Mum ended up marrying a really nice guy and I’ve got two little brothers now. _

_ I won’t ever be able to thank you enough for helping us that day on the highway. We’d been trying to escape my father for a long time and without you, I’m not sure that ever would’ve happened. At least not so cleanly. _

_ Thank you, Hawkeye, for everything. _

_ Love always, _

_ Bella. _

Totally worth being chased by Canadian mobsters and the stupid drive through middle America.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Laura actually being Phil's sister and her kids adoring both their Uncle Phil and Uncle Clint. My headcanon is that they visit them enough with Natasha that she also becomes their aunt and is actually made godmother to Nathaniel. Hell of a lot better than giving Clint some random family.


End file.
